


Jump

by tracingdandelions



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I promise theres nothing bad in this, Minor Other Characters - Freeform, Other, VM is all there, brot3 of Grog Pike and Scanlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: Scanlan requests something of Pike that leads to both of them flying high.





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Critical Role Rarepair Week Day 1: Non-Romantic Pairing  
> I know that it is late, and would like to keep up with it, I hope to catch up by tomorrow.

It’s been a long day. It seems as if everything that could have gone wrong did. Their path tormented at every turn by Vecna, has left Vox Machina drained of everything. So much so, that when Scanlan pops out the door to his mansion several hours earlier than they planned, no one complains. They all shuffle through the door and the servants greet them, taking their dirty travelling clothes and disappearing into respective rooms. They retreat to the dining room just as platters of chicken materialize in the hands of the waiters. 

While devouring what seems and is more than likely an infinite amount of poultry, Scanlan motions to Pike, who raises her eyebrows in acknowledgement.

“After we’re all cleaned up, would you mind joining me in my room?”, here, she furrows her brow, uncertain at his request. He continues, “I have been… working? I guess, on something I think you’d find enjoyable”.

Her brow remains furrowed as she considers the offer, “Oh, well. Sure, I’ll be there.” She nods her head and returns to her meal, just as Keyleth launches a chicken leg into the air, and Vex pins it to the wall with a blue fletched arrow. The mood now considerably lightens, and the group laughs at their own antics.

Scanlan paces nervously in his room, unsure how this surprise will go over, when he hears a quick tap at his door. 

“Come in, come in”, he motions with his hand to the interior of his room.

Pike walks in, dressed in plain clothes of blue and gold, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, and closes the door quietly behind her. As she moves toward Scanlan, she eyes the room and him up, uncertain.

“So, what exactly is it you wanted me to see?” she asks, glancing behind him to his bed, which seems to be… floating? She shakes her head and looks at him, eyes narrowed. “By any chance, is it that?”.

“Oh, well my lady, of course it is. Why would a gentleman ask a lady to come to his chambers, if it weren’t for them to enjoy the comforts of a mattress”. He backs up to the bed, the bottom of which is an inch or so above the ground, and grins, before jumping backwards and falling onto the surface.

Pike watches him closely, and gasps when she sees the result. Instead of him landing on what appears to be a regular mattress, the whole of the bed ripples with his weight. Bringing him up and down, as the fabrics begin to settle with the added weight.

She wastes no time in taking off her slippers and launching herself at Scanlan, eyes gleaming. Her laugh echoes off the walls when she lands, body bobbing just as the other gnome’s had. She rolls over to see him, exhilarated.

“What even is this?” She excitedly questions, poking at the sheet, and watching the waves move outward. “Is it enchanted? How’d you even think of this?”

“This is my mansion after all, anything I think of can become a reality”, he winks, “And I’ve come to acknowledge this, as a water bed”, he gestures widely, “although there isn’t much water actually in it, more like air that behaves like water?”.

“It’s amazing, I don’t know how y-”. She’s cut off, as the door slams open, and a giant figure sprints across the room. Eyes wide, she grabs Scanlan, and rolls to the opposite side of the bed, as a goliath cannonballs into the area they were just resting. With a resounding pop, and a quick pressure change, both gnomes are airborne, clutching each other in terror. They soar above the mattress before free falling next to Grog, tears in his eyes and clutching his stomach, at what he had done.

“You should’ve seen the look on your faces” he manages to get out, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. His side of the bed is considerably lower than the others, and because of this, Pike and Scanlan roll towards him, false anger in their eyes, They playfully punch him, commenting on how scared they were during their short flight.

Scanlan repositions himself, a question on his lips, when Pike interrupts, “I’m sure you’re wondering why Grog happened to know I would be in your room”. He closes his mouth, and nods at her to proceed. 

“Well, I wasn’t too sure, what exactly you wanted me for, and I needed a backup just in case?”, she replies abashedly, “He was supposed to wait at least 10 minutes, but you know Grog and counting.”

“Hey what’s that s’pposed to mean?”, Grog throws a look at her, “ I can count very good thank you, all the way to eleventy”. He begins to demonstrate by butchering the order, even while he uses his fingers. The night passes with the three of them jumping on the bed, until Grog double bounces both, and has to catch them before they fall off.


End file.
